


Zuhause

by LokianaWinchester



Category: Die Bergretter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kitschige Geschichte, absolut kitschig, good katkus content, und ich bin stolz dass ich was über mia geschrieben hab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokianaWinchester/pseuds/LokianaWinchester
Summary: Was Markus unter 'Zuhause' versteht.Silvesterszene nach S10.





	Zuhause

**Author's Note:**

> here we go again

Bevor Mia zu Markus gekommen war, hatte er wohl nie gewusst, was ‚Zuhause‘ wirklich bedeutete. Es war immer ein Ort gewesen; ein Dach über dem Kopf, ein Haus oder ein Zimmer. Der Ort, wo sein Eigentum war.

Für ihn war ein Zuhause nur gewesen, wo er nicht der Witterung ausgesetzt war. Doch nun musste er alles überdenken, denn sobald er eine Nacht verbrachte, in der er Mia nicht ‘gute Nacht’ sagen konnte; sobald ein Tag verging, dass er sie nicht sah, fühlte er sich verloren. Er wusste, dass das alles zu seinem Beruf gehörte, dass er nicht einfach alles aufgeben konnte, nur um immer bei Mia zu sein und sie beschützen zu können.

Und doch wünschte er sich manchmal genau das. Obwohl sie darauf bestand, dass es ihr nichts ausmache, wenn Markus nicht immer da war, so konnte er doch in ihren Umarmungen, spüren, wie sehr sie ihn vermisst hatte.

Mia war sich genau bewusst, wie gefährlich Markus’ Job war, dass es ihm mit jedem Tag der verstrich, genauso ergehen könnte, wie ihrer Mutter. Zuvor hatte Markus alles gegeben, da er durch seine Risikofreudigkeit anderen keinen Schaden zufügen konnte. Nun gab er alles, trotz genau dieser Tatsache.

Doch exakt deswegen schmerzte es ihn auch, wenn Mia ihm entgegenrannte, sobald er wieder auf dem Hof war. Wenn sie breit grinste sobald sie ihn im Auto die Einfahrt herunterfahren sah. Wenn sie von einem Fuß auf den anderen sprang, während er ausstieg und wenn sie ihre kleinen Arme um ihn schlang. Denn in diesen wenigen Momenten wurde ihm der Wert seines eigenen Lebens fast unangenehm bewusst.

Sein Zuhause war nun nichtmehr nur ein Ort; nun war es ein Gefühl. Die Wärme, die sich in ihm ausbreitete wenn Mia ihn anlächelte und ihn Tag um Tag mehr ins Herz schloss, das Gefühl von absoluter Gewissheit, dass er alles für Mia tun würde, wenn er vor dem zu Bett gehen in ihr Zimmer schaute und sie friedlich schlafen sah. Das war sein Zuhause.

Dieses Mädchen, seine Tochter, war der Ort, an dem nun sein Herz Schutz und Obhut fand.

Und dann kam Katharina; vielleicht nicht in der Reihenfolge, denn sie war schon bedeutend vor Mia in Markus’ Leben gewesen. Doch sie war auch immer auf die eine oder andere Art unerreichbar für Markus.

Zuerst war da das Unwissen; die Unvertrautheit, wie sie sich zögerlich einander angenähert hatten. Als Markus sich dann endlich zusammenriss und Katharina küsste, hätte er sich niemals träumen lassen, dass er all das so schnell wieder verlieren würde, doch wie das Schicksal es so wollte hatte er sie durch seine Unentschlossenheit und die Priorisierung anderer vor Katharina direkt in Thomas’ Arme gestoßen. Einige Zeit lang hatte er ihr hinterher getrauert, doch bald wusste er, dass es keinen Sinn hatte. Seine Chance schien er verpasst zu haben.

Doch Markus’ Gefühle verschwanden niemals wirklich; wie konnten sie das auch? Katharina hatte ihn von Anfang an fasziniert. Ihre ruhige Kompetenz in Notfällen, die so gut mit der tiefen Einfühlsamkeit harmonierte, die geübte Kraft ihrer Hände; alles, was Katharina zu der Person machte, die sie war, spielte perfekt zusammen. Und das war noch nicht einmal alles.

Schon nachdem sie sich nur wenige Wochen gekannt hatten, war Markus gelegentlich von ihrem Lächeln abgelenkt worden, hatte begonnen, die erleichterten Umarmungen am Ende eines erfolgreichen Einsatzes zunehmend mehr zu genießen. Hatte gehofft auf ein Zeichen von ihr.

Nein, Katharina war niemals lange genug in München, um Markus die Chance zu geben, über sie hinweg zu kommen.

Als sie nun an Heiligabend dort unten stand, vor ihrem Auto und zu Markus aufblickte, scheinbar unsicher ob sie näher kommen wollte - oder konnte - da nahm Markus diese letzten Schritte, eilte die Treppe hinab. Sein Herz schlug schnell; vom Moment an, da er sie aus dem Fenster erspäht hatte, war es gerast, sodass Markus das Pochen in seinen Ohren lauter vernahm als seine eigenen Schritte.

Katharina kam ihm entgegen, langsamer und zögerlicher, doch sie erwiderte seinen Blick.

Markus verschwendete keine Sekunde; dieser Ausdruck auf Katharinas Gesicht war alles, was er brauchte, um Bescheid zu wissen. Der Blick, der ihre Gefühle widerspiegelte; Gefühle, die genauso wenig verschwunden waren, wie Markus’ eigene.

Als sich ihre Lippen trafen, fiel Markus eine weitere Definition von ‚Zuhause‘ ein. Hier und jetzt, genau dieses Gefühl – Katharina in seinen Armen, ihre Haare weich unter seinen Fingerspitzen, leidenschaftliche Küsse und ihre Hand an seiner Wange, die andere an Markus’ Schulter – das war sein Zuhause.

_Frohe Weihnachten,_ schwang in der Luft, als Markus seine Arme um ihre Schultern legte und sie sich an ihn schmiegte. Wahrhaftig, es war ein frohes Fest.

Katharina verließ ihn nur einmal in den nächsten Tagen, um sich frische Wäsche zu holen; ansonsten waren sie immer zusammen, glückseliger sogar als zuvor, wo sie frisch verliebt gewesen waren. An Silvester standen sie auf dem Balkon. Die anderen planten ihr Feuerwerk, doch jetzt war noch alles leise.

Die Atmosphäre war friedlich, Markus hatte seinen Arm um Katharinas Rücken geschlungen; ihr Kopf lehnte an seiner Schulter.

Die kalte Winterluft ließ ihnen den Atem gefrieren, doch die wenigen Minuten bis Mitternacht würden sie noch aushalten.

Irgendwo knallte ein Feuerwerk und Markus schaute auf die Uhr.

_23:57_

„Drei Minuten!” kam es aus dem Zimmer hinter ihnen. Markus drehte sich um. Mia hatte Jacke, Schal, Mütze an und öffnete die Balkontüre.

„Willst du nicht mit den anderen Feuerwerk machen?”, fragte Markus. Mia schüttelte den Kopf.

Auch Katharina hatte sich zu ihr umgedreht.

„Wieso denn nicht? Alles okay?”

Mia nickte. „Ja, schon. Ich will nur bei dir...” Sie zögerte und schaute zu Katharina hinüber. „bei euch sein.”

Markus lächelte.

„Wir können auch runtergehen, zu den anderen”, schlug Katharina vor, doch Mia schüttelte erneut den Kopf.

Markus legte eine Hand auf Mias Schulter.

„Okay. Kannst du gut sehen?”

„Ja.”

Genau als sie antwortete, begannen die anderen im Hof zu zählen.

_Zehn._

_Neun._

Markus blickte zu Katharina hinüber, als sie seine Hand nahm.

_Acht._

Er lächelte und sah ihr antwortendes Lächeln.

_Sieben._

_Sechs._

Markus zog sie zu sich.

_Fünf._

_Vier._

Er blickte sich zu Mia um; sie schaute hinunter auf den Hof, wo die anderen das Feuerwerk vorbereitet hatten.

_Drei._

Katharinas Finger strichen über seine Wange.

_Zwei._

Markus nahm einen tiefen Atemzug; die Luft war fast schmerzlich kalt.

_Eins._

Ihre Blicke trafen sich.

_Null!_

_Frohes neues Jahr!_

Dann trafen sich auch ihre Lippen. Markus spürte, wie Katharina lächelte.

„Frohes neues Jahr”, flüsterte er und küsste ihre Stirn.

„Frohes neues Jahr, Markus.”

‚Zuhause‘ war, was Markus spürte, als er Katharina in die Arme schloss. ‚Zuhause‘ war, was Markus spürte, als Mia sich umdrehte und breiter grinste als je zuvor.

‚Zuhause‘ war, was Markus empfand, als er Mia umarmte und Katharina ihn voller Stolz und Bewunderung ansah.

„Frohes neues Jahr, Papa.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bitte kudos/comments dalassen. Danke fürs Lesen!


End file.
